Everyday millions of people engage in routine hygiene practices that typically involve bathing. During the bathing process it is common for an individual to utilize various products and cleansers. By way of example but not limitation, some individuals will utilize a surfactant, shampoo and other products such as conditioner and lotion. All of these products are provided by the manufacturers thereof in various types of plastic bottles. The containers for the aforementioned products are configured with some means to assist in the dispensing of the product. It can be very common to utilize a shelf or a commonly known item, a shower caddy, to provide a means to organize and make available the containers and the products disposed therein to an individual in a shower. All current containers require physical handling, picking-up and/or pumping of the contents, and therefore it may be desired to have a hands-free dispenser.
One issue with conventional storage of hygiene product containers is the inability to store on a shelf or shower caddy and effectively have access to a specific container. Shelving and caddies typically become cluttered with the various containers and easy access thereto becomes cumbersome for a user in the shower.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dispensing container operable to store a product therein such as but not limited to shampoo, wherein the dispensing container is configured to be releasably secured to a shower wall so as to position the dispensing container in the open position and easily accessible in both location and usage.